Leia Organa
Leia Organa urodzona jako 'Leia Amidala Skywalker- '''biologiczna córka Anakina Skywalkera i senator Padmé Amidali. Miała brata bliźniaka Luke' a. Tuż po narodzinach została oddana ze względu na przedwczesną śmierć matki, i przejście na ciemną stronę jej ojca. Wychowywana była w rodzinine zastępczej u senatora Baila Organy i jego żony Królowej Brehy, którzy byli jej przybranymi rodzicami. Leia dorastała na Alderaan. Jako młoda kobieta postanowiła iść w ślady swego przybranego ojca. Została wojowniczką opozycji, liderem wojennym i politykiem. Służyła także w Senacie Imperialnym, pomagała dowodzić Sojuszem dla Przywrócenia Republiki i Nową Republiką, a podczas powstania Ruchu Oporu została jego generałem. Przez to wszystko pełniła kluczową rolę w pokonaniu Imperium Galaktycznego podczas Galaktycznej wojny Domowej. Po pokonaniu drugiej gwiazdy śmierci wyszła za mąż za Hana Solo. Po jakimś czasie zaszła z nim w ciążę i urodziła mu syna Bena. Jako, że chłopiec był wrażliwy na moc, postanowiła wysłać go na szkolenie do jej brata Luke'a, który wznowił nowy Zakon Jedi. Ben jednak, będąc wnukiem Dartha Vadera, przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy. Wskutek tego Leia i Han oddalili się od siebie, obwiniając siebie nawzajem. Leia jednak nie zwątpiła nigdy w nawrócenie swego syna z powrotem na jasną stronę mocy, ostatecznie udało jej się to w 35 ABY. Ponadto Leia została mentorką młodej Rey, którą szkoliła aż do swojej śmierci. Historia thumb|Mała Leia Młodość Leia urodziła się na Polis Massa. Poród odebrał Obi-Wan Kenobi, niestety jej matka umarła kilka chwil później z nieznanych przyczyn, zostawiają ją i Luke'a samych. Z tego okresu Leia zachowała niewiele wspomnień. Dwadzieścia trzy lata później na Endorze powiedziała Luke'owi, że jej matka umarła młodo i ''była bardzo piękna, ale smutna. thumb|left|Leia w rękach przybranych rodziców. Yoda i Obi-Wan Kenobi wiedzieli, że dzieci Anakina Skywalkera będą wrażliwe na moc i postanowili za wszelką cene chronić je przed ojcem: Luke trafił do wujostwa na Tatooine, a Leia do senatora Baila Organy na Alderaan. Z tego względu Leia zyskała tytuł "podwójnej" księżniczki, gdyż jej matka była królową Naboo. Misja na Lothal thumb|Kanan, Leia i EzraW roku 3 BBY Leia udała się na Lothal gdzie na polecenie swojego ojca miała dostarczyć trzy korwety miejscowym członkom ruchu oporu. Gdy wylądowała przywitał ją Yogar Lyste, który nakazał zabezpieczenie statków. Przebywający na miejscu Kanan Jarrus i Ezra Bridger zabrali ją do byłego gubernatora Rydera Azadi, który został właśnie aresztowany. Z pomocą pozostałych członków załogi Ghosta uwolnili go i udali się do miejsca lądowania korwet. Tam udało im się je odzyskać, a następnie Ezra udał, że szarpie się z księżniczką a następnie ją ogłuszył. Dzięki temu księżniczka bez żadnych podejrzeń opuściła planetę.Leia. Gwiazda Śmierci thumb|left|Leia prosząca o pomoc Obi-WanaW roku 0 BBY Leia Organa była w posiadaniu planów Gwiazdy Śmierci. Przebywając na korwecie Tantive IV, została zaatakowana przez wojska Imperium. Senator w pośpiechu umieściła plany wewnątrz droida R2-D2 i wraz z C-3PO wysłała go na powierzchnię Tatooine w kapsule ratunkowej. Nagrała także wiadomość do Obi-Wana Kenobiego w której prosiła go o pomoc. Chwilę później na pokładzie korwety zjawił się Darth Vader, który zabrał pojmaną księżniczkę na Gwiazdę Śmierci. Z pomocą mocy i droida przesłuchującego IT-O próbował dowiedzieć się gdzie znajdują się skradzione plany i baza Sojuszu Rebeliantów. Wilhuff Tarkin zagroził, że jej ojczysty świat Alderaan zostanie zniszczony jeśli Leia nie zdradzi miejsca ukrycia rebeliantów. Przestraszona księżniczka wyjawiła miejsce ukrycia opuszczonej już bazy na Dantooine, ale mimo tego Tarkin nakazał zniszczenie jej planety. Wthumb|Luke, Leia i Han na pokładzie Gwiazdy Śmierci. tym czasie droidy trafiły w ręce Luke'a Skywalkera, który doprowadził je do starego dziwaka Bena, który nosił takie samo nazwisko jak Obi-Wan. Okazało się, że to ta sama osoba i z pomocą Bena wynajęli przemytnika Hana Solo i Chewbacce, by na pokładzie ich statku Sokoła Millenium polecieli na Alderaan. Gdy byli już na miejscu znaleźli tylko szczątki planety i zostali przechwyceni przez Gwiazdę Śmierci, która zmusiła ich do lądowania na jej pokładzie. Udało im się ukryć podczas rewizji i szturmowcy sądzili, że statek przyleciał na autopilocie. jedynym sposobem wydostania się ze stacji było wyłączenie emitera ściągającego. Zadania podjął się Ben. W tym samym czasie Han i Luke dowiedzieli się, że poszukiwana księżniczka także znajduje się na pokładzie stacji. Niewiele myśląc postanowili ją odbić z rąk imperium. Tarkin dowiedziawszy się o tym, że baza na Dantooine została opuszczona nakazał umieścić nadajnik na pokładzie Sokoła. Luke i Han przebrani za szturmowców uwolnili senator Organę, a w drodze powrotnej byli świadkami pojedynku. Stary Ben walczył na miecze świetlne z Vaderem. W pewnym momencie został zabity przez Sitha. Widzący to Luke, Han i Leia udali się do Sokoła. Imperium nie zatrzymywało ich, wiedząc, że udają się do bazy rebeliantów. Bitwa o Yavin Jakiś czas później Leia, Han, Luke, Chewbacca i droidy dotarli do bazy rebeliantów. Przekazane przez księżniczkę plany ujawniły słaby punkt stacji. W tym samym czasie stacja zaczęła zbliżać się do Yavina IV. W pośpiechu zebrano pilotów, którym przedstawiono plan ataku, a jakiś czas później wystartowali. W trakcie bitwy, większość pilotów poległa, ale Luke'owi udało się zniszczyć stację. Pothumb|left|Ceremonia wręczenia medali powrocie pozostałych pilotów zorganizowano skromną ceremonię podczas której Skywalker, Solo i Chewbacca zostali odznaczeni medalami, a następnie Leia Organa wygłosiła krótką przemowę o zniszczeniu jej ojczystej planety. Na zakończenie ceremonii księżniczka pożegnała się z nowopoznanymi towarzyszami. Jakiś czas później Leia spotkała się z Admirał Ackbarem, który zarządzał ewakuacją bazy. Kalamarianin wyraził współczucie z powodu straty planety. Księżniczka zapytała gdzie znajdzie generała Dodonnę, a następnie udała się we wskazane przez niego miejsce. Leia gdy była na miejscu zastała generała przeglądającego potencjalne miejsca na nowe bazy. Kobieta domagała się nowych obowiązków, ale Dodonna stwierdził, że powinna odpocząć i pogrążyć się w żałobie. Księżniczka postanowiła, że sama poszuka nowego miejsca na bazę i poprosiła generała o statek. Mężczyzna był nieugięty i nakazał jej pozostanie w bazie, argumentując to faktem, że Imperium wyznaczyło za nią nagrodę. Pobyt na Hoth i Bespin Wthumb|Pierwszy pocałunek Hana i Lei roku 3 ABY Sojusz Rebeliantów stacjonował na Hoth. Wśród załogi stacji Echo była także Leia. W stacji przebywali także Han, Luke i Chewbacca. Pewnego dnia Luke zaginął, a na jego poszukiwania wyruszył Han Solo. Jakiś czas później udało mu się go odnaleźć. Gdy wycieńczony Luke przebywał w zbiorniku z bactą Leia przebywała z Hanem i z Wookieem. Przemytnik próbował podrywać księżniczkę, ale ta oznajmiła że woli pocałować Wookieego. Gdy Luke wyszedł ze zbiornika został pocałowany przez Leię, która chciała pokazać Hanowi, że nic do niego nie czuje. Jakiś czas później baza została zaatakowana. Leia Organa dowodziła ewakuacją bazy, sama chcąc opuścić bazę jako ostatnia. Na statek miał ją odprowadzić Han, ale droga przed nimi się zawaliła. Han postanowił, że Leia opuści bazę na pokładzie Sokoła. Pod ostrzałem Imperium, w ostatniej chwili udało im się uciec. Na orbicie czekały na nich gwiezdne niszczyciele, wtedy też okazało się, że ich hipernapęd nie działa. Solo postanowił uciekać w pole asteroid. Imperium wysłało za nimi myśliwce TIE. Przemytnik postanowił, że skryje się w jednej z asteroid. Jak się później okazało, była ona zamieszkana przez Exogortha. Załoga w pośpiechu opuściła asteroidę. Dzięki sprytnej sztuczce udało się oszukać Imperium, a statek udał się na Bespin, gdzie mieszkał przyjaciel Hana. Podczas długiej podróży księżniczka zmieniła zdanie o przemytniku, a nawet pocałowała go. Jakiś czas później Sokół dotarł do miasta w Chmurach, gdzie przywitał ich Lando Calrissian. Mężczyzna przywitał ich, ugościł i rano zaprosił na śniadanie. Ranothumb|left|Leia podczas ucieczki z miasta w Chmurach rebelianci wpadli w zasadzkę, podczas której zostali oni złapani. Torturował ich sam Darth Vader, który chciał poznać lokalizację floty Sojuszu. Han został zamrożony w Karbonicie, ale chwilę przed zamrożeniem usłyszał od Lei, że go kocha, na co sam odparł, że wie o tym. Han Solo został przekazany Bobie Fettcie, który miał go zabrać na Tatooine do Jabby. W tym samym czasie do miasta w Chmurach przybył Luke, który chciał uratować towarzyszy. Odbył on pojedynek z Vaderem w wyniku czego stracił rękę wraz z mieczem świetlnym. Calrissiana ruszyło sumienie i pomógł zorganizować ucieczkę oraz zabrać rannego Luke'a. Udało im się dotrzeć w miejsce zbiorne floty. Ratunek Hana Solo thumb|Leia uwięziona u boku JabbyW roku 4 ABY Leia chcąc odzyskać zamrożonego w karbonicie Hana Solo udała się do pałacu Hutta Jabby. Przebrana za łowcę nagród wraz z Chewbaccą próbowała uwolnić ukochanego. Ostatecznie udało się go rozmrozić, ale zostali schwytani. Leia została przebrana w skąpy strój i była maskotką Hutta. Jakiśthumb|Leia dusząca Hutta czas później na Tatooine przybył Luke, ale on też został pojmany. Jabba zdecydował, że pojmani rebelianci zostaną wrzuceni do jamy Carkoon na pożarcie Sarlacca. Wtedy też Luke dobył miecza świetlnego i wszczął zamieszanie. W tym czasie Leia udusiła Hutta łańcuchem. Przyjaciele zniszczyli barkę żaglową i opuścili planetę. Bitwa o Endor Leia wraz z towarzyszami udała się w miejsce zgrupowania floty w okolicach Sullust. Sojusz przygotowywał się właśnie do ataku na drugą Gwiazdę Śmierci. Księżniczka zgłosiła się do do oddziału Pathfinders dowodzonego przez generała Solo. Ich zadaniem było zniszczenie generatora tarcz na księżycu Endora. Pothumb|left|Leia Organa podczas spotkania z Ewokiem wylądowaniu oddział napotkał na swojej drodze szturmowców. Doszło między nimi do wymiany ognia, a część z nich uciekła. Za nimi ruszyła Leia, która chwilę później spadła ze skutera. Odnalazł ją Ewok, który doprowadził ją do wioski. Tam też zjawili się pozostali rebelianci, którzy namówili Ewoków do walki. W rozmowie z Lukiem dowiedziała się, że są rodzeństwem, a ich ojcem jest Darth Vader. Podczas bitwy oddziałowi udało się wedrzeć do bunkra i wysadzić generator tarcz, a Gwiazda Śmierci została zniszczona. Po bitwie Leia Organa odbyła rozmowę z Hanem, któremu wyjaśniła, że Luke jest jej bratem. Rebelianci uczestniczyli też w imprezie z Ewokami. Przebudzenie Mocy Po upadku Imperium Galaktycznego Leia wyszkoliła się u swojego brata na Rycerza Jedi oraz poślubiła Hana Solo, z którym niebawem miała syna, Bena. Kobieta powierzyła go swemu bratu, Luke'owi, by ten wyszkolił go jako jednego ze swoich padawanów. Niestety mimo to Snoke zdołał przeciągnąć Bena na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. W wyniku tego Leia i Han przestali się do siebie odzywać. Leia nigdy nie przestała jednak kochać Hana. W końcu Leia widząc bezradność Senatu wobec nowego zagrożenia jakim był Najwyższy Porządek postanowiła założyć Ruch Oporu. W roku 34 ABY wysłała do senatu swoją przedstawicielkę Korr Sellę, która miała przedstawić dowody na masowe zbrojenie Najwyższego Porządku i przekonać Nową Republikę do podjęcia jakichkolwiek działań. W czasie działalności w Ruchu Oporu Leia próbowała m.in: odnaleźć swego zaginionego brata, Luke' a. W tym celu wysłała na Jakku swojego najlepszego pilota, Poe Damerona by ten zdobył fragment mapy, który wskazywał miejsce pobytu Luke' a. Gdy Leia przybyła do bazy Ruchu Oporu zorganizowała misję mającą na celu zniszczenie bazy Starkiller(superbroni potężniejszej od dwóch poprzednich Gwiazd Śmierci). Poprosiła też Hana, by nawrócił Bena i przyprowadził go z powrotem. Dzięki Mocy wyczuła śmierć Hana. Ostatni Jedi Gdy baza Ruchu Oporu została odkryta przez Najwyższy Porządek Leia zdołała uciec. Jako pani generał dowodziła ewakuacją. Usunęła Poe Damerona ze stanowiska, jako że ten jej nie posłuchał, chwilę później pozwoliła mu jednak wsiąść w X-Winga i zaatakować Najwyższy Porządek. Gdy Najwyższy Porządek zniszczył połowę statku, na którym dawna księżniczka była akurat obecna trafiła bez żadnej ochrony w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Jako jedyna zdołała jednak przeżyć dzięki Mocy. Popadła w śpiączkę. Gdy się przebudziła ogłuszyła Poe Damerona, który chciał uniemożliwić akcję wiceadmirał Holdo. Gdy Poe się wybudził Leia wyjaśniła mu dlaczego tak postąpiła. Niebawem siły Najwyższego Porządku dotarły na Carit, gdzie dotarła. Tam straciła już wszelką nadzieję na dalszy sukces. Z opresji Ruch Oporu uratował jednak Luke, który będąc na Ahch-To zaczął medytować, w wyniku czego pojawił się na Crait w postaci projekcji Mocy. Leia zdołała uciec przejściem, do którego Ruch Oporu doprowadziły kryształowe lisy i wyczuła śmierć Luke' a. Skywalker Odrodzenie Po bitwie na Crait Leia wraz ze swoim całych Ruchem Oporu osiedliła się na Ajan Kloss. Tam przystąpiła do kontynuacji szkolenia Rey na Rycerza Jedi. Kiedy młoda dziewczyna uznała, że nie jest godna miecza świetlnego jej brata, ona go przyjęła, jednak później jej go oddała. Ostatni raz przytuliła Rey, gdy ta leciała poszukiwać drogi na Exegol. Na niedługo później Leia - mimo iż wiedziała, że straci przez to życie z wyczerpania - nawiązała kontakt z synem, by wspomóc nawrócenie go na Jasną Stronę Mocy. Przed śmiercią mianowała nowym dowódcą Ruchu Oporu Poe Damerona. Po pokonaniu Palpatine' a Leia pokazała się Rey na Tatooine na dawnej farmie Larsów jako Duch Mocy. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Aktorka grająca Leię, Carrie Fisher zmarła 27 grudnia 2016 r. Wówczas wszystkie sceny z udziałem aktorki w filmie ''Gwiezdne Wojny VIII: Ostatni Jedi, ''który miał swoją premierę w grudniu 2017, '' ''zdążyły zostać nakręcone. Początkowo nie było jasne, co stanie się z postacią Lei w ''Gwiezdnych Wojnach IX. ''Pojawiła się nawet raz plotka, że zagra ją Meryl Streep. Ostatecznie studio zadecydowało o użyciu niewykorzystanych nagrań z Carrie nakręconych na potrzeby ''Przebudzenia Mocy ''i ''Ostatniego Jedi. '' * Carrie Fisher, która grała Leię, miała romans z Harrisonem Forden(Han Solo) na planie filmu ''Gwiezdne Wojny IV: Nowa nadzieja. '' Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Klan Skywalker'ów Kategoria:Klan Solo Kategoria:Klan Organów Kategoria:Członkowie Sojuszu Rebeliantów Kategoria:Członkowie Ruchu Oporu Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum